


Wild Experimentation

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Class of Heroes
Genre: Begging, Fucking Machines, Kinda, Knifeplay, Morally Grey Doctor, Other, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism, hints of f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: “FOR GIRLS ONLY- Help needed to test my miraculous inventions!  Participants must be female, age 18-25, healthy, fit, and full of energy.  Please ask for Dr. Irons at the creepy castle just off Jagged Gorge.  NO BOYS!”





	Wild Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

Anna pursed her lips as she beheld the castle in the distance, precariously perched on a cliff overlooking the creatively named Jagged Gorge.  Humming to herself, she looked back down to the job posting she had been given by the Particus Librarian.

_“FOR GIRLS ONLY- Help needed to test my miraculous inventions!  Participants must be female, age 18-25, healthy, fit, and full of energy.  Please ask for Dr. Irons at the creepy castle just off Jagged Gorge.  NO BOYS!”_

“…Well…this looks like the place…”  She mumbled, looking up, as a bolt of lightning threw the castle into sharp relief.  “Nothing ominous here.”

“Ann, are you sure about this?”  Came a nervous mumble from her side.  Her companion, Declan, was gripping the haft of his axe tightly, nervously surveying the structure before them.  “This place is creepy with a capital creep.  Do you really have to go in there alone?”

Anna folded the paper up, and stowed it in her breast pocket, smiling to reassure him.

“Aw, come on.  Shouldn’t be any trouble for us.  This is a Particus Library Approved Mission.  They wouldn’t let students wander off into a creepy murder factory.”  She chirped- only for Declan to narrow his eyes.

Anna relented.  “Well…not without telling them, at least.”  She sighed, before turning her attentions back to the castle.  “At any rate, we’re here, we may as well get the job done and get paid.  Stay here and pitch a tent, Dec.  I’ll be back soon.”

“…Okay, all right.  I’m gonna come running if I hear bloodcurdling shrieking, though.”  Declan grumbled, as Anna shrugged.

“Fair enough.”  She decided not to mention that the castle was likely soundproofed, if lightning was that frequent around here.  Hopping down the rock she had been standing on, she began to walk up the dirt pathway to Dr. Irons’ place.  The wind picked up around her- constantly tousling her golden hair, as she scanned for threats and monsters, and for any obvious signs of a trap.  Eventually, she found her way to the door- large, intimidating, with a gold knocker on the front with a naked woman, holding up a gold hoop.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_   Anna briefly wondered, before lifting the hoop- and letting it fall with a loud, banging clatter.

“Ah, hello?”  Anna called.  “Dr. Irons?  My name is Anna Mavis- I’m here about your job posting to Particus?”

She received no response- not immediately.  Not for minutes.  She looked around- trying to see if there was any indication of habitation inside, hearing and seeing nothing.

Just as she was starting to wonder if this was some elaborate prank, the door flew open- to reveal a girl…no, a woman.  She was five foot three, pale white, had a maniacal smile on her face, and her ocean blue hair, while well washed, had clearly not seen the better side of a brush or comb in many months.  Her eyes, a bright amber in color, fixed upon Anna, a bright light twinkling in them.

“Ah!  The student!  Hellohello!  Come in, come in, you’ll freeze out there.  Just you here today?  Shame.  Was hoping for six lovely lasses!  Oh, well.  Come in, come in!”  She chirped- grabbing Anna’s hand, and pulling her hard- tugging her inside, the door slamming behind them, and locking automatically.

“H-hey, wait.  Are you-“  Anna began- as the girl interrupted.

“Doctor Isabella Irons, yes!  At your service, my lady!”  She laughed, tugging her upstairs, higher and higher, up a standard, then a spiral staircase, into a room with a lot of items covered in thin white sheets, surrounded by big picture windows, letting what little outdoor light they could find into the room.  “And you at mine, I’m sure.  Are you ready to get started?  I certainly am!  I’m always ready to work!”

“Woahwoahwoah.”  Anna huffed, both her hands up in front of her.  “Sloooow down there, Doc.  What the hell am I testing, first.”

“Why, my splendiferous inventions!”  She grinned, giving her a thumbs-up.  “They’re high in demand, and people all across the realm are clamoring for my next daring creations!  So I need a constant stream of individuals to test them, to see if they meet the mark!”

“Okay, way to answer my questions without answering them.”  Anna grumbled- starting to glare at the good doctor.  “What do you invent?”

Isabella was not deterred, or even displeased at Anna’s grumbling- she took it as an opportunity to impress, and, running to one of the objects, yanking the sheet off-

Anna’s hand flew to her mouth.

The object in question was a machine- a large, plush, curved seat, with two dildos protruding on the bottom, restraints for the arms, and wheels with brushes attached for the breasts.

“Machines of grand sexual pleasure!”  Dr. Irons laughed.  “I’ve been building them since I turned 18!  I ran away from home and studying medicine to make sex toys and fucking machines!”

“…Okay, starting to see why you wanted only girls.”

“Indeed!”  Isabella chirped.  “Women are, overwhelmingly, the only ones buying my splendid machines!  So I test them on women for pleasure and profits!  So-I ask again- are you ready to get started?”

Anna looked around- biting her lip at all the machines that were still covered.  Good gods, but it all looked so appealing, even when she couldn’t see anything…

Swallowing, she nodded, rubbing her sleeve.

“EXCELLENT!”  Isabella cried, smiling from ear to ear.  “Now then, please, lay on that table over there.”  She grinned, pointing at a small observation table- the kind you find in any doctor’s office.  Anna walked over, sitting down- only for her wrists to be seized by two robotic hands- yanking her flat on her back.

“ACK!”  She gasped as wind rushed from her lungs, more hands gripping her ankles and yanking her into an ‘X’ shape.  Doctor Irons walked up, smiling as if nothing was wrong, producing a scalpel from her labcoat.

“Doc, what the fu-“

“Please be still.”  Was her only request as she twirled the instrument in her fingers.  “Cutting is hard when you squirm like that.”

Anna gasped as the scalpel fell, and slashed away- at her clothes, slicing them off with the precision of a surgeon, leaving not a nick on her body, but leaving her clothes in ruins around her.  Isabella wolf-whistled at the sight of her- sending a blush to Anna’s cheeks.

“Oooooh~!  You have a really lovely figure…uh…”  Isabella hummed- blanking for a bit.

“…Anna.”  She replied- looking at her with disbelief.  “Strip many strangers?”

“Oh you know, a few.”  Isabella chirped, before her hands pressed down on Anna’s body, drawing a gasp and cringe from her- her hands were _freezing!_   “Mmmm, oooohohoh~!  Nice and firm, muscular…but just enough fat to have curves in aaaaaall the right places~”  She murmured to herself, rubbing up and down Anna’s figure, rubbing her stomach, cupping her breasts, squeezing her rear.  After fifteen minutes, Isabella had touched her just about everywhere, her cold hands having graced every inch of the fistfighter.  “Yes, you’re _nice_ and healthy!  You’ll do quite nicely!  Now, hold still again.”  She cackled- pulling a needle from her labcoat, filled with a bright, pink fluid.

“Are you- the fuck is that?!”  Anna squirmed, eyeing the needle with plain fear- gods, she hated needles!  Hate!  Needles!  Dr. Irons could only tut, as if dealing with a pouty child.

“Oh, it’s just an aphrodisiac to get you in the mood for testing.”  She explained, groping around and looking for a place to inject.  “Lessee, wheeeeere toooooo puuuuut iiiiiiiit…”  She hummed, rubbing Anna’s stomach, her arms, her legs, then her tits…

“Found it~!”  She smiled, pulling the skin on one of her breasts taut, while Anna screwed her eyes shut, and turned away- feeling the prick, and the sensation of something foreign flowing into her bloodstream.  Her toes curled in revulsion, as the Doctor withdrew the needle, and promptly began to massage her breast, under the pretense of ‘getting the medicine to flow faster’. 

Anna opened her eyes- as her vision began to swim.  She felt a fire start to blossom from her chest to the rest of her body, starting to squirm, her mouth slowly falling open as sweat began to bead up on her body, feeling the deep sensation of _need_ taking over her body.

Isabella smiled, snapping her fingers and undoing her restraints.

“There we go!”  She smiled- grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the uncovered chair.  Anna dumbly followed, only the barest trace of her thoughts remaining, caught in a lusty haze, only following her due to the promise of pleasure.  She was guided, as the machine was switched on- the dildos secreting lubricant as Anna was eased down onto the chair…

Her back arched- as her holes were filled, sitting down, her legs strapped into stirrups, her arms bound above her head in padded handcuffs, the brush wheel pressed towards her…

Isabella smiling wickedly, as she twisted the dial on the machine- starting on ‘low’.

Anna’s moans quickly filled the room, as the dildos began to withdraw and push in, slowly pistoning in, alternating strokes.  The brush wheel began to turn slowly, tickling bristles constantly rubbing against her stiffening nipples.  Anna’s toes curled- whimpering as she started to pant, softly begging Isabella for more stimulation.  Isabella, however, was more interested with the results at the moment, licking her lips as she stared at Anna’s pussy.  It was gushing her cum, the dildo slopping in and out, easily sliding deep into her snatch and getting her wetter with every stroke.  She excitedly made a mental note of it, before resting her hand on the dial, turning it up a notch to ‘medium’.

Anna squealed as the thick rods doubled in speed, trying uselessly to bounce on them, but kept firmly in place by the stirrups she was in.  Groaning frustratedly, she squirmed and moaned, trying in any way to increase her pleasure- but nothing doing.  The fake cocks were sliding in and out of her soaked pussy, but it wasn’t enough- she needed just a little more to bring her over the edge.  Her mouth was a flurry of begging- pleading the doctor to move faster, to do something- grope her, touch her, anything to finally make her cum…

And she obliged.  Smiling wickedly, she flicked the dial- all the way to ‘maximum’.  The dildos took a minute to adjust their position- before thrusting in in tandem- all the way in in a deep, brutal thrust.  Anna threw her head back and let out an echoing scream, feeling so wonderfully full- and then the fucking began.  The dildos shot out, then back in, moving at a blinding speed that couldn’t be matched by any human.  Moaning and swearing, Anna’s whole body was jostled up and down the chair, breasts and ass bouncing with every brutal stroke, the brush wheel moving fast, blurring as it tortured her tits…

Anna’s eyes began to roll up as stars started to dance around the edges of her vision, huffing- moaning…

“H-ho!  Hogods-ofuck!  F-fuck!  FUCK!  FUUUUUUUUUUCK~!”  She screamed- as her cunt clamped down on the fake cock, spraying all over the chair as she finally hit her first orgasm, the relentless fucking continuing all throughout, riding her for every last second.  Smiling, Dr. Irons ramped down the machine, slowing it, and eventually stopping it.  Anna’s hands fell loose, the restraints snapping open, Anna forced into a standing position by Isabella.

“Magnificent!  Good work, good work.  The machine will handle the rest of the data, no need to worry.  Onward to the next one!”

Anna dumbly followed her, panting and smiling, her own cum streaming down her legs, wondering what was next.  She was led to another sheet-covered contraption, the fabric falling away to reveal a snow-white machine, shaped like the crescent moon, attached to a small box.  Isabella forced her into a kneeling position, strapping her legs to the ground as Anna squealed- her slit was pressed against the inside of the moon, which was covered in light blue orbs of varying size- the largest in the middle, the smallest at the edges.

Isabella didn’t wait for her to adjust, flicking on the machine, Anna screaming as her back went rigid, the moon starting to slide along a track, back and forth, rubbing the orbs along her pussy, her cum gleaming on the blue track, as it zipped back and forth, back and forth, rapidly spreading the lips of her cunt, causing a roller-coaster moan that increased and decreased in volume, depending on where the track was.  She rode down on the little orbs, and squealed on the big ones, rocking her hips back and forth as much as she could.

Isabella clapped her hands as she watched Anna gush all over her contraption, before reaching down and setting the machine from its rhythmic rocking to a random setting.

Anna’s eyes shot open as the machine grew irregular- zipping back and forth, back and forth, but sometimes- it was short, sawing strokes, other times, she was dragged along the whole length.  The machine was erratic, the pleasure it brought unpredictable.

Anna hadn’t realized she was settling into a rhythm, but it was broken now.  Her body was wholly unprepared for the shift, and she felt herself caught off guard by unexpected pleasure- moving fast, slow, big beads, small beads-

Her breathing picked up, panting, drooling, spit falling on her bouncing tits as she shook in place- the machine now in the middle of mashing the largest orbs, rocking back and forth at a blurring speed- her head tilting back, eyes rolling up-

She howled into the sky again- spraying the machine with her cum, shuddering with absolute joy as she was freed- and helped up by the doctor again.

“Good, good!  Now, let’s try some machines in tandem~!”

She was led over to a simple machine- the sheet yanked off of it to reveal a simple dildo on a pole, anchored to the ground.  Anna needed no guidance- stepping on the small stool to get up, she sank onto the thick, face cock, groaning in delight as her feet hit the floor.  She realized the genius of this simple trap- even on tiptoes, she’d never get off the thick, long length in her snatch without help.  So she was trapped- at the mercy of this sinful little minx, who was already rubbing her hands together- and running behind her.  Anna managed to shuffle- twisting around, moaning as the ridged and bumpy dildo dug into so many sensitive spots.  She saw her dragging a large machine- a wheel with hard rubber ridges attached-

Oh, she knew what that was for.  Smiling, she turned back around, giggling as she felt one of the rubber paddles of the spanker press against her rear.  The machine was quickly activated, and began to swat at her ass, sending thick, loud claps through the room as ripples shot through her round ass with every impact.  Anna’s squeals were soon filling the room, as Isabella rounded her front, smiling as she produced a pair of silvery clamps from her coat.  Reaching up, she attached them to her nipples, and revealed a remote, pressing a button- causing the clamps to buzz and vibrate wildly, her buds still in a vicegrip.  Another remote came from her pockets- and with a button press, the dildo in her snatch started to spin around- Causing her knees to shake and twitch, her hips shuddering- but still on her feet, standing up as the mix of pain and pleasure rocked her body.  Moaning, squealing, panting- she huffed as she watched her cum dribble down the machine, only to be spun off in flecks.  Some hit her thighs, some hit the floor, some hit Isabella, who stood close, licking her lips as she watched her.

That might have been the hottest part of all, the watching.  The diminutive inventor was watching intently, cum dribbling down her legs after soaking through her panties, crawling out from under her skirt.  She was there for every bounce- every scream, every slap…

Gods, Anna loved being watched!  She smiled down at Isabella- who met her own gaze with a grin, as she reached out, fingers deftly dancing along her slit, pressing against her exposed clit.  Anna’s moans reached a feverish frenzy- cupping her breasts, squeezing them tight, moaning, gasping- and now, Isabella was lavishing her with affection…

Anna’s back arched- chest thrust out- as more cum spilled from her slit, gushing out after yet another violent orgasm, only for her to settle, doubled over on the pole, the machines ramping down…

Isabella cheerfully unclipped the clamps, and hit a button.  The dildo pole sank down, and Anna was sent to her hands and knees, panting like she had run a marathon- only for Isabella to help her back up, cheerfully leading her to two more sheet-covered inventions.

“Just two more to go!  Thank you kindly for helping me with this- and doing the work of six people!”  She smiled- tearing the cloth off of both, revealing what looked like a leather catsuit, and a simple metal bondage cross.  She was shoved towards the catsuit- falling flat on her stomach.  As she pushed herself up onto her elbows, she noticed that the suit was wriggling…

Before her eyes, the suit melted into a thick, sludgy black slime, sloughing off the mannequin, and onto her body.  Anna could only grin- not fighting it as she felt it wrap around her, sliding and slithering, hugging every curve as it coated her in a thin sheen, taking the shape of that catsuit- now on her.  Smiling, tried to stand, managing to rise on her hands and knees before being wracked with pleasure yet again as the slime struck.  It felt amazing- like tongues were writhing and slithering over every last inch of her body- her pussy, her thighs, her calves, biceps, chest, stomach, asshole- every last inch was being tongued by this slimy suit…

Dr. Irons could only cackle, hoisting her up by the arm and all but carrying her to the bondage rack.  She cuffed her wrists, and her ankles- putting her in that ‘X’ formation again, licking her lips as she let out a short whistle.

Anna gasped as the slime obeyed her- her tits falling out of the catsuit as a hole opened in her chest, and shivered as she felt the same over her pussy and asshole.  She looked at Isabella, curious- as she produced a single remote, with one button.

Her heart skipped a beat as she pressed it- hearing a noise behind her, she tried to turn, but couldn’t- not far enough, at least.  She got a look at what had happened, though- as four metallic tentacles extended around…

She didn’t even get a ‘yes’ out as they plunged in- two slamming into her pussy and asshole, one filling her mouth, the other between her tits and rapidly dragging back and forth- as the slime slithered over her, pleasing every inch…she couldn’t scream, couldn’t squeal- couldn’t do anything but moan, eyes rolling up as she surrendered to pleasure.  She felt the metal tendrils slam into her womb, deep into her ass- sliding so far down her throat it was bulging- and the heat against her tits was nothing short of divine.  They slammed in- hard, fast- and Anna couldn’t help herself.  The tongues and tendrils worked her up- and she came within minutes of them starting their work.  They weren’t stopping or slowing either- and one look at Dr. Irons’ evil grin would tell her why.  She planned on this to carry on until she dropped.

A test of endurance- one Anna was glad to accept.  Her toes curled, her fists clenching- as her eyes closed, trying desperately to hang on, and not give in.  The tentacles and tongues responded in kind- doubling their work as they both worked against one another.  Anna trying to hold on- and the doctor’s creations, trying to coax as much cum from her as possible.  She tightened her core- resisting, until she felt a familiar throbbing in her snatch- eyes widening as her concentration lapsed-

When the thick, hot cum started pouring from the tentacles, her body went completely rigid- and it took complete advantage of her being off-guard- and began to relentlessly pound her.  Every hole, slamming in hard, the slime writhing against her skin to stimulate her.  She couldn’t put up even a token resistance any more- and she simply slumped against the rack, cum pouring from her snatch in a thin, watery mixture of her own juices, and the machine’s hot, thick seed.  Her eyes rolled into her head- losing count of her own orgasms quickly as the cum-coated tendrils slammed into every hard-fucked hole, bulging against her throat and stomach, as her eyelids started to flutter…the corners of her vision going white…

She was only dumbly aware of a new wave of cum flooding her- when everything went white…

* * *

 

Declan sighed, flipping a few cards over as he carried on his game of Solitaire, humming as he saw nothing he could use.  The oil lamp in the tent was starting to burn low, running low on light, and him, running low on patience.  He looked at the propped open entrance flap, watching for movement- but finding none, sighed, going back to his game- and brightening for a moment as he unearthed an ace-

“Back.”

Declan almost jumped out of his skin, as he looked around- finding Anna at the flaps, crawling inside, a small, white stick coming out of her mouth.  She sat down across from him, kneeling- straightening her skirt as she let out a sigh.

“…Uh…how was it?”  He asked- as Anna shrugged- but smiled in a stilted way.

“Tiring, but fun.  Lots of fun.  Can’t say any more due to a non-disclosure, but it was fun.  I got to play around with her toys a lot.”

“Her?”

“Isabelle Irons.  Fun gal.  Cute as a little button, too.”

“Huh…what’s that in your mouth?”

She pulled out a lime-green sucker.

“Good patient lollipop.”

“Ah…well, glad you got something out of it.  I’ve just been here with m’cards.”  He hummed, returning his attention to Solitaire.

_Oh, Declan._   She thought, smiling as her tongue dragged over the treat.  _You have no idea what I got out of that._

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! Leave a comment with what you liked, what I can improve, or what you thought was hot. If you came, please tell me to satisfy my rampant exhibitionist kink.


End file.
